


I never be satisfied

by Bella_Van_Griccelldy



Series: Music challenge [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Drama, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Songfic, challenge
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Van_Griccelldy/pseuds/Bella_Van_Griccelldy
Summary: Nunca olvidaría la primera vez que vio su rostro, esa noche en la que lo conoció...Pero el destino era cruel y él había tomado su decisión y tendría que enfrentarla en la boda de su hermana...





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muy buenas hermosuras~!  
> Vengo a por fin cumplir un reto autoimpuesto que termino por agradarle a varios amigos xD  
> ¡Es un reto musical!  
> El año pasado quería hacerlo, pero con él problema de mi pc y eso, no pude hacerlo ;w; so ahora es que lo empiezo,antes que se me vaya la inspiración y las ideas XD  
> Este es el primer fic del reto, la canción es: Satisfied, versión cantada por Sia, Miguel & Queen Latifah, versión original del musical de Hamilton.   
> Honestamente, ame ese musical y mi prima cuando le comente que estaba buscando canciones para el reto me reto a dos canciones de este musical, la primera es esta y por ende, aquí el fic  
> Quiero decir que coloque algunas partes de la letra, no toda completa, ya que algunas partes de la canción la explique en la narración del fic, no se si me di a entender x.x  
> Ademas, es un universo alterno, sin poderes, los padres de Tony están vivo pero no aparecer ahí y Tony tiene una hermana y es la hermosa Natasha Stark~   
> Como sea, esta es la primera vez que hago esto x.x tenganme paciencia y consideración(?)   
> Como siempre, disculpes lo errores ortográficos, no esta revisado por un beta so... Sorry ;-;  
> Sin más que decir espero les guste! 
> 
>  
> 
> .  
> Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la canción usada son de mi propiedad, yo solo los uso para mi propio goce y diversión extraña(?) créditos a sus respectivos creadores.

**Satisfied**

* * *

 

Se escuchó la voz de Clint resonando en todo el salón donde se celebraba la fiesta en honor a los novios, anunciando que ya era su momento de hablar, tomo una larga respiración y dio una de las más brillantes sonrisas que normalmente guardaba para los grandes actos de la empresa familiar.

-¡Muy bien! Ahora, todos un aplauso para recibir al padrino de la novia ¡El gran Tony Stark! –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa socarrona mientras miraba a su amigo, Tony solo se rio ante sus palabras y se levantó con una copa de champagne mientras miraba a los novios sentados en su mesa, Tony trato tan fuerte porque su sonrisa no vacilara ene se momento.

-¡Un brindis por el novio! –Exclamo el castaño mientras escuchaba  a los amigos de este repetir sus palabras -¡Por la novia! –Se escuchó a las chicas amigas de la novia esta vez –De parte de su hermano, quien siempre estará a su lado –dijo sonriéndole con cariño a la novia, su hermanita… - Por su unión y el deseo de que prosperen. Para que siempre... Estén satisfechos… -dijo finalmente y sentía como su sonrisa empezaba a romperse, no podía permitirse eso, no ese día, no en ese momento, pero de repente los recuerdos le invadían.

Rebobina…

Miro a su hermana y la radiante sonrisa que tenía y luego vio a James “llámame Bucky” Barnes, la razón por la cual no podía estar completamente feliz el día de la boda de su hermana…

Rebobina…

El día en el que se conocieron…

_I remember that night, I just might  
Regret that night for the rest of my days_

Tony recordaba bien esa noche, lo recordaba perfectamente, era una noche de la cual posiblemente se arrepienta toda su vida…

Era una expo Stark, él estaba presente gracias a que como futuro heredero tenía que hacer acto de presencia, su padre le obligaba a hacerlo, y no era que no le gustara, amaba las creaciones e inventos que se exponían y amaba el hecho que él heredaría eso y la capacidad de poner en exhibición sus propios inventos, pero le molestaba las personas que solo por la fortuna que heredaría lo llenaban de alabanzas, eran mayormente solo una pila de interesados, nunca veían más allá del dinero, pero ya Tony estaba acostumbrado, pero eso no se significaba que le era menos molesto.

Saludo a algunas las personas en él lugar con aquella sonrisa gigantesca con la que las personas caían rápidamente, al estar en su mundo, es una de las primeras cosas que aprendes.

Había personas de todos lados, sobretodo soldado, quienes iban a ver las maravillas de la expo Stark, algunos de estos soldados iban a ligar con alguna joven inocente e incluso otros eran tan descarados que coqueteaban con el mismo Tony, pero ninguno era suficiente para impresionarlo, por lo cual solo los ignoraba y seguía su camino.

_I remember that dreamlike candlelight  
Like a dream that you can’t quite place_

 

Recordaba que le gustaba la iluminación del lugar, era de ensueño, parecía mágico para ser una expo de su padre, pero le agregaba cierto encanto, y más, cuando vio el rostro de aquel soldado…

_I’ll never forget the first  
Time I saw your face_

Nunca lo olvidaría… No volvió a ser el mismo desde entonces…

Aquella mirada azul casi tan fría como el hielo pero con cierta calidez, aquellos ojos inteligentes en un marco hambriento…

Recuerda cuando esa mirada se posó en él y aquel soldado empezó a caminar en su dirección, aquel porte imponente y caminar seguro de sí mismo y una sonrisa en sus labios con la que tendría a cualquiera  a sus pies.

Incluyendo a Tony…

Y en el momento que le dijo “Hola” el castaño podía jurar que olvido incluso su maldito nombre…

_Set my heart aflame, ev’ry part aflame  
This is not a game…_

Podía sentir su corazón en llamas…

Y de repente el soldado hablo…

\- Me da la impresión que usted es un hombre que nunca ha estado satisfecho. –dijo seguro de sí mismo en un tono de voz suave y educado, sorprendentemente dadas las circunstancias.

Tony le miro con el ceño fruncido, no entendía la razón de sus palabras.

\- Estoy seguro que no entender a qué se refiere. Recuerde sus modales. –dijo cortésmente mirándole confundido.

El soldado solo se rio, dándole una brillante sonrisa.

\- Eres como yo, nunca estoy satisfecho. –dijo como si eso explicara todo.

Y en cierto término así era…

-¿Es eso cierto? –dijo Tony mirándole mientras una sonrisa se extendía en sus labios.

La primera sonrisa sincera del día…

\- Nunca he estado satisfecho. –repitió aquel soldado.

Tony extendió su mano derecha.

-Mi nombre es Anthony Stark, prefiero que me digan Tony, sin embargo, pero eso ya lo deberías saber –dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

-James Buchanan Barnes–dijo el soldado tomando la mano del castaño para luego darle un beso en esta – Pero  mis amigos me dicen Bucky.

Tony sintió un ligero calor concentrarse en sus mejillas y se aclaró su garganta.

-¿De dónde es su familia? –pregunto casual tratando de ignorar el aleteo de su corazón.

El soldado solo le volvió a sonreír, esta vez un poco nervioso.

\- Eso no importa. Hay un millón de cosas que no he hecho pero –dijo dándole una mirada significativa –Sólo  espera, sólo espera...

_So this is what it feels like to match wits  
With someone at your level! _ _What the hell is the catch?_

_It’s_  
The feeling of freedom, of seein’ the light  
It’s Ben Franklin with a key and a kite! _You see it, right?_

 

Conversaron durante dos minutos o tres, fueron los minutos más increíbles en la vida de Tony, nunca había hablado con alguien como James, estuvieron de acuerdo con todo lo que decían, James era inteligente y audaz, además de eso, era tan sarcástico como él, Tony estaba encantado, se sentía como en un sueño.

_A dream and it’s a bit of a dance  
A bit of a posture, it’s a bit of a stance_

Cuando salió de la expo Stark, no pudo dejar de pensar en aquel soldado, su conversación, aquellos pocos minutos que estuvo con él, era magnifico.

A James le gustaba coquetear, y lo hacía muy bien, a Tony le gustaba eso, podría coquetear con él durante horas sin aburrirse, Tony le daría una oportunidad, realmente era encantador.

_I asked about his fam’ly, did you see his answer?  
His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance_

Pero lo que más impresionaba a Tony era el hecho de que, por lo que podía analizar rápidamente, él no debía tener mucho dinero, y además de eso actuaba por instinto, sin experiencia ni guías, era admirable que incluso captara la atención completa de Tony.

Y siguió captando su atención, justo al día siguiente, en un baile que era patrocinado por Industrias Stark, esta vez iba acompañado, por su encantadora hermana menor, Natasha Stark, viéndoles a los dos juntos se les notaba mucho parecido, además, él era muy unido a su hermana, siempre veía por ella sin importar que, la chica era la luz de sus ojos.

Esa vez, estaba junto con su hermana, cuando a lo lejos pudo ver a James junto con sus otros amigos soldados, Tony sintió su corazón latir más rápido cuando James miro en su dirección y sus miradas se encontraron, James le dedico una sonrisa coqueta y luego siguió hablando con sus amigos.

James era tan guapo ¡Y él lo sabía! Solo su presencia era imponente, pero a la vez era inocente, en un mundo como el de Tony, el castaño solo quería llevárselo lejos de ese lugar, pero de repente, cuando iba a decirle a su hermana que se ausentaría, vio su cara y desde ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba jodido…

_Helpless_  
And I know she is  
Helpless  
And her eyes are just  
Helpless

Natasha no era muy aficionada a los soldados, apenas si los veía, pero tenía que ser James quien le llamara la atención, Tony maldijo a su suerte en ese momento, pero al ver la cara de su hermana y ver lo indefensa que se encontraba, casi babeando por James y viendo que ella nunca había estado así antes por ningún otro chico, se dio cuenta de tres verdades fundamentales y de su decisión…

Tony no sabía cómo, sentía que estaba en modo automático en ese momento, fue justo donde estaba James y le toco el hombro, el soldado volteo a su dirección le sonrió radiante al darse cuenta que era Tony quien le llamaba, Tony le dio una pequeña sonrisa resignada que trasformo en su sonrisa de marca comercial tan rápido que James apenas si se dio cuenta.

-Necesito que vengas conmigo –dijo tomándole el brazo como si nada.

-¿A dónde me llevas? –pregunto James curioso.

\- Estoy a punto de cambiar su vida. –fue la simple respuesta que le dio Tony.

\- Pues entonces, guíe el camino –dijo el soldado sonriéndole.

_Number one!_

Tony era un chico en un mundo donde su único trabajo era mantener la empresa de su padre a flote y si llegaba a casarse, tenía que ser con alguien rico, su padre solo tenía un hijo y era él y tenía que mantener el estatus social de la familia en alto, además, los rumores en la ciudad de Nueva York son insidiosos y James no tenía ni un centavo.

¡Ja! Eso no le hacía quererlo menos…

Llegaron hacia donde estaba su hermana, Tony aun sostenía el brazo de James mientras miraba a su hermana.

-Tasha, te presento a un amigo, James Barnes –presento Tony al soldado a su hermana.

-Natasha Stark, un placer conocerte –dijo la castaña presentándose educadamente al soldado, sus mejillas se notaban ligeramente sonrojadas y su sonrisa era gigante.

James se presentó igual y miro con curiosidad a Tony.

-¿Stark? –pregunto.

-Mi hermana –respondió Tony simplemente.

_Number two!_

Analizando la situación en frío, conoció a James el día anterior en la expo Stark, obviamente aquel soldado sabía quién era él, sabia el dinero que le seria heredado, tal vez por eso era su coqueteo hacia él, estaba detrás de él porque era un Stark, eso elevaría su estatus, tendría que ser ingenuo para no darse cuenta, pero a la vez… Tal vez sea por eso que le presento a su hermana...

Quien volviendo al presente era su novia…

James era el indicado, Tony nunca estará satisfecho…

Volviendo a esa noche, recordó las palabras de su hermana.

-Gracias por todo su servicio –dijo cortésmente la castaña sonriéndole con coquetería, habían cosas que la genética no ignoraba.

James rio levemente.

-Si se requiere ser soldado para conocerte, entonces habrá valido la pena –dijo besando la mano de la menor de los Stark.

Tony sentía su corazón encogerse, pero continuo sonriendo como si nada mientras soltaba el brazo de James dejándole ir con su hermana… Para siempre.

-Les dejare solos –dijo para luego retirarse del lugar casi corriendo, volteo una última vez, para ver como James le miraba un poco confundido por su rápida retirada y a la vez veía a su hermana mirándole como si el soldado fuera lo más hermoso de la tierra jalándole del brazo para un baile, James siguió mirando a Tony un momento y luego miro a su hermana, ese momento lo aprovecho Tony para escapar, podía sentir que sus ojos escocían con lágrimas, pero no lloraría, no tenía porque… Había hecho lo correcto.

¿Verdad?

_Number three!_

Tony conocía tan bien a su hermana como se conocía a sí mismo, pese a algunos chismes, Natasha era una chica dulce, jamás encontraría a alguien tan confiable y amable, Tony sabía que si él le hubiera dicho que estaba interesado en James, que le amaba, ella se resignaría en silencio, James seria suyo y ella diría que todo estaría bien, pero estaría mintiendo.

_But when I fantasize at night_

Pero en las noches le gustaba fantasear, sobre los ojos de James, aquella mirada que le hipnotizaba y le dejaba indefenso, cuando romantizaba lo que hubiera sido, si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes…

_As I romanticize what might have been  
If I hadn’t sized him up so quickly_

Pero por lo menos, ahora su querida Tasha es su esposa… Por lo menos tendrá su mirada en su vida…

_At least I keep his eyes in my life…_

Volviendo al presente, amplio su sonrisa, volviendo a repetir sus palabras.

\- ¡Por el novio! –Exclamó con mayor fuerza -¡Por la novia! –alzo su copa en lo alto - De parte de tú hermano, quien siempre estará a tú lado –hizo énfasis viendo a su hermana quien le daba una radiante sonrisa, Tony sintió sus ojos humedecerse - Por su unión y el deseo de que prosperen –dijo esta vez mirando a James cuya mirada tenía algo que no podía identificar mientras le miraba, o tal vez si podía identificar, pero no quería darse ilusiones, menos ahora, por eso mismo lo dijo - Que ustedes siempre estén satisfechos.

Las copas de los invitados se alzaron brindando por la nueva feliz pareja, Tony sintió una lagrima resbalarse por su mejilla y se lo permitió esa vez, tal vez solo dirían que era la emoción del momento, nadie nunca sabría la verdad, mucho menos su hermana. Bebió de un solo trago el champagne y dejo la copa en la mesa, se excusó un momento para ir al balcón a tomar aire y mientras caminaba hacia el lugar vio a la mesa de los novios, donde Natasha miraba a James con adoración y este le miraba con cariño, era un cuadro hermoso de ver, pero para Tony, era uno muy doloroso, volteo su mirada y siguió su camino hacia el balcón y suspiro.

Él sabía que su hermana sería feliz siendo su novia… Pero él también sabía otra cosa.

James nunca estará satisfecho…

Y él mismo nunca estará satisfecho…

_He will never be satisfied  
I will never be satisfied..._

**Author's Note:**

> No me maten plz(?)  
> quiero decir, que fue un reto escribir este fic, no quería que finalizara así .'c pero la canción es tan bonita y dramática que no podía cambiarle el final porque en todo caso, cambiaba su esencia uwu   
> En algunas aclaraciones, les podría decir que a James le gustaba Tony, obviamente, y no por su dinero como Tony pensaba, pero a la vez le gustaba Tasha, ella es un amor <3 pero si James hubiera podido, se queda con Tony, en mi mente pasaba así(?) tal vez era para no sentirme tan culpable(?) XD  
> Otra aclaración, más de la canción como tal. Lo de satisfecho al inicio cuando James habla con Tony, puede ser interpretado como “satisfecho sexualmente.” Por eso Tony le dice que se olvida de su modales. (En la versión original se explica con Angelica Schuyler).  
> Bien eso es todo por este momento(?)  
> La siguiente pare de esta serie sera con otra canción de Hamilton, porque si, mi prima fue tan cabrona que me puso dos canciones de Hamilton (Bara, sabes que te amo, pero te pasas :'v )   
> También quiero culpar y agradecer de esto a Oriana <3 la que me arrastro al mundo del musical de Hamilton XD Lov ya <3


End file.
